<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck with you by GemsandJunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734984">Stuck with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk'>GemsandJunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Short, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An AU where Connie is evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really should be working on Spinel's little planet, but I posted this on Tumblr and was really proud of myself. My Tumblr is here:https://gemsandjunk.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “We go all the way to this dump of a planet, you pretend to be pink for them, they POOF our FRIENDS and TRAP us, and you’re just going to TALK to them!?” Connie yelled. </p><p>Steven took a step back. He hated it when Connie was like this, but when was she not like this? Oh yeah, when he was doing what she wanted. Why did he stick with her? Why did always make excuses for her? Why did he let her be stevonnie for much more longer than he wanted to be? Deep down he knew that Connie wasn’t with him because she liked him, she was with him because she like his power. She bathed in it, savouring every moment of being a crystal gem she could get.</p><p>“Connie, please, I don’t wanna hurt anyone!” He protested, hoping that this would be different than all the other times he tried to change her mind. Connie’s scowl was bone chilling and with every step she took to him he felt more and more frozen.</p><p>“<em>I </em>do. It’s about time you grow up, universe;we’re not little kids anymore. I’m tired of being your pretty little sidekick. If you won’t fulfill your destiny, <em>I will.”</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't an attack on connie or anything, just an au idea. I think connie is one of the smartest characters in the show!<br/>Thanks for reading! Comments are better than Kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>